Code Geass: Ragnarök Reborn
by Salaeren
Summary: An exiled prince once tried to live a peaceful life alongside the witch he loved, but the return of an old enemy stole that dream away. Nearly twenty years later, a boy named Akihiko is thrust out of his own peace and forced into a conflict he does not understand. With the fate of the world in his very own hands, can he find his father's legacy in time? Or will Ragnarok be reborn?
1. Turn 00: Regnum Dei

"Alcohol, at this time of night? You've certainly grown quite lax over the years."

Suzaku merely scoffed, continuing to pour his friend the wine until the priceless liquor threatened to spill over the edges. The glass itself was crystalline, fragile, and almost as expensive as the wine itself.

"Special occasions call for some special celebration, you know."

"That bottle is hardly even half-full," the other man smirked, eyes glowing a fierce crimson as he accepted the glass gratefully. "You've been dipping into that from time to time, I presume?" He groaned with irritation when a small amount spilled onto his shirt, casting his friend an ominous glare.

"Sorry," Suzaku sighed, taking a quick swig from his own glass. He followed the first sigh with another, though this one was pleasurable and far more relaxed. "So it's over, then?"

The raven-haired youth across from him nodded, setting his own glass down. "They are hidden away and the one who continued to cause us grief will do so no longer. I've made certain of that."

"You're still sending your kid away, aren't you?"

The young man had nothing to say to that, tracing a lone finger along the rim of his glass.

Suzaku scratched his stubble, eyes wandering over to the outfit resting on his four-poster bed. The ebony helmet, still fully functional after so many years, glistened in the pale moonlight that streamed through the windows.

"I guess that's just like you," Suzaku finally added, chuckling quietly. "Contingencies for every backup plan, and a backup plan for every situation. You'd hardly be you if that had changed."

"Very little about me has changed," came the other man's reply. The glowing eyes no longer stared into Suzaku's, focusing instead on the night sky instead. "It's surprisingly cold outside."

Suzaku tried to take another drink, but his glass was already empty. Grumbling, he pouring himself some more and reached over to do the same, but his friend merely waved it off with one hand.

"Does the cold even bother you anymore? For that matter, what about alcohol?"

The eyes came back to rest on his own, and blinked nonchalantly. "In all the time we've been cooperating, not once have you inquired about my condition. Why the sudden interest?"

"You could die tomorrow and I'd never know it."

The other man laughed at that, cheerfully and uproariously, as if he were once again an innocent student hiding away in plain sight. "I suppose that's true. But no, in response to your question, the cold holds no pain for me. It is refreshing and it almost seems to taunt me every time I shiver, offering something that now I can never have. And as for alcohol…"

He lifted his cup and twirled the fragile item in his fingers, smiling.

"Well," Suzaku added, scratching his chin again with a smile of his own, "at least there are some things you can still enjoy. Alcohol, books, desperate gambits when trying to save the world…"

They chuckled together in the darkness of the room, leaning across the table as that pleasant lightning coursed through their sides and made them forget the worries that plagued their minds.

The other man was the first to stop laughing, though he still wore a kind smile.

"And what about the company of old friends?"

Suzaku extended a fist across the table and the other man gratefully accepted the gesture, responding in kind by tapping his own fist against Suzaku's.

"Can't argue with that," the green-eyed hero responded.

"Well, I'm afraid this will have to mark the end of our celebration for tonight," the red-eyed man said, rising to his feet with narrowed eyes. One would say they were almost longing, yearning for something out of reach.

"I know what you're going to ask," Suzaku sighed, arms crossed as he remained seated. "And I've already forgiven you. Years of mind-numbing guard duty and that one final adventure for us did wonders for my mind. What's done is done."

"I still can't seem to let go," the other man muttered, staring outside again.

"Just do what you can. I won't ask anything else, other than maybe that you stop by every once in a while. It would help, I think."

"We both know you're the only one who can know about me."

Suzaku shrugged. Silence passed between them one final time before the visitor moved to the doors leading outside, intending to leave from the same balcony he had initially climbed over.

"Say hello to C.C. for me."

Lelouch blinked, glancing back at his friend with one last smile.

"I'll do that."

* * *

Upon returning to the cottage, Lelouch could immediately tell something was amiss. The lights were still on despite how late it was, and C.C. was never one to stay up longer than he. In fact, it seemed as if she'd only grown lazier and more content with time.

That complacency may have very well landed her in a rough spot, considering the fact that one of their windows was open...another detail that was rather worrisome. A burglar, perhaps? A murderer?

"_Simply wasting their time if that's the case," _Lelouch thought to himself, smirking a little as he crept around the back of their home.

His eyes continued to glow that fearsome red as the sigils held within threatened to overwhelm him. It had taken no small amount of time for him to restrain the wild power his new Geass possessed, so vast was its potential when combined with the endless power of a Code. As he slowly nudged the back door open and winced at the creaking noise, an old sensation wormed its way into his body. One he had not felt for quite some time.

Fear, even now? He had removed every obstacle, cleared very objective. Not to mention, the curse of immortality weighed his body down and kept him bound to the Earth, beyond the grasp of time. Just like C.C., who was understandably irritated at being tied to one of the chairs in their modest little kitchen.

What an amusing scene it proved to be, watching as she shook from left to right and struggled in vain to free herself. Bound and gagged, robbed of control; certainly not one of her kinks. Lelouch suppressed a chuckle, flashing her a mocking smile as her eyes went wide and her struggling intensified.

"My, you went and invited some company over while I was away? You'll break my heart, C.C."

He stepped into the kitchen, paying the intruder behind him no heed as the figure slowly pushed the door closed. Lelouch continued to watch C.C. with a cool expression, unfazed as the intruder's feet slowly pressed down against the aged floorboards.

Lelouch blinked, and a flash of radiant light was suddenly cast out from his body in a massive sparkling orb, and the intruder audibly gasped.

"Stand still, and speak only when spoken to."

All movements from the mysterious individual ceased entirely, and Lelouch walked over to C.C. to remove the gag from her mouth. The moment he did he was filled with regret as she irritably bit his hand, pouting up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Gah! What the devil is the matter with you?! That hurt!"

"Maybe next time when you walk in on me tied to a chair, you'll move a little faster when it comes to rescuing me! I'm beginning to think you don't care for me anymore," she huffed, looking away. She wasn't quick enough, however, and Lelouch caught that mischievous glint in her eyes.

Smiling a little himself, he bent down to untie her hands and helped C.C. to her feet, gasping a little as she suddenly fell into his arms.

Crimson splashed beautifully against gold and the two of them were locked in a little moment, her hands on his chest as she looked up at him rather dramatically.

"I tripped," C.C. said.

"No, you did not. You pushed yourself into my arms."

"I would never do something so devious. What, do you think me some kind of witch?"

She wasn't even trying to hide her amusement anymore, and after a moment, neither was he.

"Of course not. That would mean I am a warlock, and surely you can see that I'm too pure of heart to fill such a frightening role."

"Indeed," she smirked, pulling away from him and turning to face the intruder. Lelouch did the same, arms crossed as he glared at the hooded figure. He took note of the squared shoulders and quickly deduced that their uninvited guest was a male, and still quite young judging from his height and the thickness of the arms beneath his sleeves.

"You can speak freely, and I would suggest that you explain yourself. It's been a long time since I've killed anyone," Lelouch growled, irritably tapping his fingers against his arms, "and I've no desire to return to that path. I'd prefer to let you live if at all possible."

"Wha...what did you do to me?!" A boy's voice sounded out from the hood, the tremor in his voice unmistakable. That was the sound of fear, one Lelouch had been quite familiar with in the past.

"It's called a Geass," Lelouch responded, remaining completely still as he spoke. "Mine has evolved beyond its original form, allowing me to 'expand' its capabilities. The moment you stepped within ten metres of my body, you lost any chance of escaping or doing what you came here to do. Perhaps I'll alter your memories, turn you into a traveling circus act. Or maybe you'd prefer to bark like a dog for the rest of your life?"

"If you're going to torture him," C.C. interjected, leaning against the cobblestone wall behind her, "you could at least make me something to eat, first. I'd love to see his face as I enjoy a whole pizza in front of him."

"There will be no need for that," Lelouch replied, walking past the intruder and closing the window the boy had entered through. "None but the most resolute human beings can resist the power of Geass. Now, to send you-"

Lelouch suddenly lost the ability to speak as something frigid spread along his chest, his body slowly growing numb as the sensation continued to spread throughout his form. He heard C.C. cry out as he looked down, shocked to see a bloodstained blade jutting out of his lower abdomen.

"Or someone who possesses a Code of their own," the boy sneered, pushing the sword deeper into Lelouch's back. "Your Geass of Absolute Dominion has failed you. And now, your Code will be mine like all the others."

C.C. cried out and charged the boy, golden eyes blazing with a feeling she'd not known in years. A true and beautiful anger drove her forward, but a shockwave from the boy's other outstretched hand sent her flying back against the wall.

Lelouch desperately took hold of the blade sticking out of him, eyelids flickering as his immortality was drained into the time-lost weapon.

"It's you…" He groaned, tightening his grip so furiously that the edge drew blood. The mysterious youth laughed, suddenly ripping the blade free and kicking out the back of Lelouch's knee. The former prince tumbled to the floor and lay motionless as his power waned, the light of his Geass fading as its true power was once again sealed away.

"It took me a while to figure out who you really were and where you'd run off to," the boy continued, casually swinging the elegant broadsword in one hand as he approached C.C.'s prone body. "I'll admit, you got the better of me at first. Hunting down the other Code Blades with such tenacity and hiding them away, even managing to destroy one as you journeyed across the world? Truly, you are a demon, Lelouch Lamperouge...or do you prefer Lelouch vi Britannia? Or perhaps, even…"

The boy turned to stare back at him from beneath the hood, eyes glowing with a Geass of their very own. "L.L.?"

"You've beaten me," Lelouch conceded, gritting his teeth as he struggled to bury his pride. He had to do so, had to remain strong for her sake. The sight of her, crawling over to him with that heartwrenching expression, threatened to rip him apart from the inside out.

"Yes, I have."

"So take your leave!" Lelouch spat, wincing as he struggled to lift himself off the floor by his elbows. "You've got what you came for, you've had your revenge on me! Just walk away from here and leave me to die."

"Not yet," the boy giggled, turning back to face C.C. as he plunged the blade deep into her back.

"Aahh!" She gasped out, eyes wide as the sacred symbol on her forehead began to fade.

"C.C!" Lelouch cried, moving with renewed vigor over to her. The brief fire in his body died out when he watched her fall still, a furious maelstrom of emotions surging up inside of him as tears began to bead in the corner of his eyes.

"Now it's over," the boy said with finality, promptly withdrawing the sword and returning it to a scabbard beneath his cloak. Walking briskly over to the back door, he opened it and shivered as a cold breeze blew in. He took one last look down at the man who had sacrificed everything to change the world, and grit his teeth.

"Enjoy your last night together," he spat, glaring furiously down at the fallen prince. "I'm sure the thought of leaving each other terrifies you, but don't worry."

Lelouch tried to ignore him, reaching out with all his strength to the woman who had changed his entire life.

"I'll bring you back together with the power of Ragnarök. I am now one step closer to realizing the dream, but only because of your hard work. So, let's part on good terms."

Their attacker did a mocking bow and smiled down at them both, satisfied as the two of them bled their mortal lives away.

"Thank you, L.L."

The door slammed shut as the boy took his leave, the cottage filled with horrible silence once again. Lelouch continued to struggle, crawling along the floor with all his might over to C.C.

"C.C.," he murmured, eyes growing heavier with every strenuous movement. He reached out to touch her, but his hand simply could not close the distance between them. He let the palm fall bitterly to the wooden floor, lowering his head as he cried.

Suddenly, warmth. Lelouch's eyes went wide and he looked up, his heart almost beating its last as he looked once more into the golden orbs he so greatly cherished.

His accomplice, his witch, his wife. The one who had given him so much, the one he had sacrificed everything for in the pursuit of fulfilling her one true wish.

"Say my name," she whispered, real tears falling for the first time since the birth of their child. "Please."

Lelouch struggled against the lump in his throat and bowed his head again, choking on his tears as he did so. Her hand was gentle as she interlaced her fingers in his own, holding his hand so firmly despite her fading strength.

"Please," she repeated, softer this time.

"Cecaniah," he blurted out, overwhelmed by despair as the full weight of his failures came crashing down on him. Lelouch crumpled to the floor and watched as her eyes began to close, her grip on his hand weakening with every second.

"Cecaniah," he said again, giving her hand one last squeeze. "I love you," he said quietly, clenching his eyes shut as he fought for every precious second. "I have always loved you, and that...that will never change. I'm your warlock, right?" He choked out a laugh, eyes burning with tears as she responded in kind.

"Fufufu...I suppose...I never had much choice, did I…?"

Lelouch blinked the tears away, looking at her once more.

"You were...the only one…"

C.C. tried to crawl for him again, and the fire in her eyes was enough to consume all the years of passion that they had held together. Nothing else in all his memories could compare to that blazing gold as she fought harder than ever before, unable to let go.

"...who understood me," she murmured, reaching out with her other hand to stroke his cheek as she finally closed the distance between them. She smiled, smiled so widely and so brightly, and it was the single most beautiful thing he had seen in all his years on Earth.

"Ne, Lelouch...is this smile...good?"

"Ah," he smiled back, reaching up to place his free hand atop hers. "I believe...it's the best you've ever shown me," he sighed, finally collapsing to the floor.

She knew he was dead. She'd seen the light leave his eyes after that final word, and could only watch helplessly as the furious Geass that had controlled the world collapsed into nothingness. She had watched him die, even after she'd promised not to.

When he'd returned to her, bearing news of his ill-begotten immortality, she had wrapped him in an embrace so unlike any other they'd shared before that moment. And in that moment, she had sworn to herself. She swore she would never watch him die, and now, that promise was broken.

But there had been another, equally important and quite laughably frivolous. She'd promised to smile for him, and in the end, at least she had managed that much.

"I'll show you again," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss his forehead as the light faded from her eyes. "In C's world."

At last she fell still, and her wish of a thousand lifetimes had finally been fulfilled.


	2. Turn 01: Inheritance

_Many years later…_

* * *

"Aki-kun, could you please grab me more coffee? I'm afraid I've already finished the third cup." A middle-aged woman with deep, blue hair rubbed the sweat from her brow as she continued to work on her latest project: a self-sustaining energy converter. It was nothing more than a metal skeleton so far, with its core lying on the floor some distance away. The green tube was also incomplete, but her slow progress didn't bother Cecile in the least. It was just a prototype, after all.

An adolescent boy peeked out from another large piece of machinery, his raven-colored hair fluttering a bit from the sudden movement. He couldn't have been any older than twenty; with wide eyes and a wrench held in his mouth, the boy certainly had a silly look to him. Cecile couldn't help but laugh, and the look of confusion that graced his features belied his handsome appearance. He spat the wrench out of his mouth and blinked.

"You need more already? Cecile-san, if you keep this up, you'll be awake all night!" Akihiko walked around the machine and came fully into view, arms crossed and a familiar pout on his lips. Cecile sighed when she looked upon his school uniform, decorated once again with splashes of oil. He took a moment to loosen his collar before he approached, clearly overwhelmed by the stifling heat that hung in the air. As he moved forward, Cecile turned away from the massive engine-like frame and walked over to her desk. Aiming to meet him halfway, she grabbed the empty mug and spun around, bumping right into his chest.

He took the cup from her with a smile, inadvertently widening her own. She loved to look into those golden eyes of his, so filled with vim and vigor. They almost made _her _feel young! The boy was rather bright for his age, too, something that her oldest friend and partner had taken a liking to the first time they'd met him.

"Is Lloyd still here?" She chuckled, walking over to the engine and kneeling back down. She winced at the slight pain in her knees as she did so, a constant reminder of her age. At least her mind had aged gracefully, something she took great pride in.

"He fell asleep in the lab again," Akihiko laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Honestly, you guys shouldn't push yourselves too hard. I can do everything you can do, so why not take a day off every now and then?"

"But we _have_ taken days off, Aki-kun."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "maybe once in the past two months? Don't get me wrong; I know this is your livelihood and all, but what's the point of keeping me around if I can't take some of the real work off your hands? Lloyd even told me that I was ready to handle the lab's computer system!"

Cecile turned around at that, her eyes wide with a profound sense of shock. "He really said that? Lloyd, who never lets anyone interfere with his delicate 'children,' honestly said you were ready?"

"I was surprised, too," Akihiko laughed again, both hands now behind his head. "I'll just have to take him up on his offer before he goes and changes his mind like he usually does. Still can't get over how he calls the computers his 'precious children,' though. Gets me every time!"

"Better not let him hear you laughing," Cecile chided, shaking a wrench of her own at him. "You know how he gets when someone asks too many questions or mocks him."

Akihiko snickered at that, suddenly bursting into a dramatic new pose. "'No, you don't understand! What I'm doing here is delicate work, it's an art form!'"

Cecile brought a hand to her lips to stifle her giggling, but it wasn't working to well. Her light snorting was enough to almost ruin his moment, but Akihiko carried on with rapid movements and wild swings of the arm.

"'Would you like me to explain further? Ah, why even bother? You're still too young to appreciate these brilliant designs, nevermind my _magnum opus_!'" Cecile could no longer hold it in as she burst into a fit of giggles, leaning on the nearby desk for support. "'You and your uncle are exactly the same, always brushing aside the subtle intricacies of science in favor of more frivolous pursuits! Come find me whenever you want to learn something, for once!'"

The two of them shared in their laughter for another brief moment, though his face fell as Akihiko's mind once again strayed towards thoughts of his uncle...and his father. He knew better than to ask about the latter, of course. It'd been many years since he'd first learned that particular lesson, but at least he'd been receiving visits from his uncle on a regular basis.

"It's been a whole week, now," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Has he sent anything, Cecile-san? An e-mail, a phone call…?"

The older woman sighed, herself, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Aki-kun. Maybe he's just been busy?"

"Uncle Suzaku is never busy," Akihiko laughed. "Not since he stopped playing pretend, anyway. I guess too many years of wearing that stupid helmet must've caved his head in a little."

Cecile wagged her finger at the child genius, pouting a little bit. "Now, that's not fair. You know what it was like for him, and he's visited us on many occasions. I should think that taking a little time for himself would be healthy, for once."

"Yeah, time for himself," Akihiko waved, turning around and going back to his own project. "Time for drinking and reflecting on the past without explaining a damn thing. I can't tell you how many times he's promised to tell me about Dad before passing out at the table."

Cecile's expression fell as he walked around the giant reactor he was building, an object far greater in size than her own. The sound of scraping tools carved right through to her heart, and her eyes closed. "But one of these days," her assistant's voice rang out, "I'll get him to cough it up."

"_I don't think you will, Aki-kun…" _Cecil shook her head.

Akihiko twisted his wrench once, twice, thrice, four times and a fifth. Like usual, he slipped far into his own mind and let the memories take over. At a very young age, young enough for him to barely remember anything, he'd come into the care of his uncle. It had been during the very last years of Suzaku hiding behind the mask of Zero, the legendary hero that had ended the tyranny of Britannia. His ultimate service to the world had been the assassination of its most evil Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia. All he had learned about the man in school was through the Internet, information taken during his free periods in lieu of the textbooks' lack of knowledge. The Demon Emperor, as he was now called, had his name stricken from every lip and book that would dare speak of it. The freedom of the Internet, however, was never at any particular risk; it offered up all that was known about Lelouch, from his time with the Black Knights to his eventual rise in power.

His uncle refused to talk about it, but Akihiko knew that there was more to learn. Suzaku knew more than most people could have, as he'd been Lelouch's closest friend as the two were growing up. Merely knowing that it was Suzaku behind the mask was enough of a secret, so Akihiko tried not to press further. The temptation had only grown with time, though.

"_It must have been terrible," _he thought, "_being forced to kill his own friend like that. I never want to know what that's like." _

Akihiko's grip suddenly failed him, impeded by the copious amount of oil on his hands. The wrench slipped from his fingers and fell to the metal floor below, the loud _clang _echoing throughout the lab. With such a large chamber, the slightest noise carried quite far. Needless to say, Cecile nearly jumped out of her skin and dropped her blowtorch. She cried out in surprise as the device bounced around on the floor, driven by the vicious flames spewing from the tip.

"Aki-kun!" She whined, arms crossed as the blowtorch continued to bounce around and set random objects on fire. It wasn't long before the emergency sprinklers activated, soaking the two of them to the bone along with everything else. Both of them ran out of the massive room with its tall ceiling and glowing walls, their lighted surfaces catching on the droplets and bathing them all in lovely blue. Cecile and Akihiko both laughed their way into the nearest hall and leaned on each other, gasping for air.

"I didn't do it," Akihiko grinned. She clonked him on the head playfully and he winced, pouting up at her amused face.

"Convincing," she giggled, ruffling his hair in a show of affection. The boy blushed a little and moved her hand away, mumbling to himself.

"What a cute face~" She teased, reaching over to pinch his cheek. He only reddened further and took a frantic step backwards, eyes wide and mortified.

"Stop that! Stop teasing me!"

"But it's so fun~" Cecile sang again, smiling even wider as he turned his back in a huff and walked down the hall, scanning the area for the shutoff panel. As the two of them progressed, the only light shining from the glass floor, Akihiko spied the glowing panel he'd been searching for. He broke into a light jog and reached it in seconds, throwing his hand against the glowing screen and impatiently waiting for verification. When the message verifying his access flashed, he immediately shut down the sprinkler system with the appropriate command. He then closed the program and turned to face Cecile...who was no longer over there.

Instead, his friend was walking further down the hall, straight toward Lloyd's domain: the central computer room. It was by far the most complex and interesting area of the complex, and typically where Lloyd spent his time. As Cecile approached, the glass door slid into the wall and allowed them access. A burst of freezing air collided with them both, sending shivers down Cecile's spine. Akihiko, on the other hand, was perfectly comfortable in the cold. They now found themselves in the observation room, the windows up ahead revealing the long rows of servers and forest of wires around them all. The console below them ran almost around the entire room, and slumped somewhere in the middle was a sleeping Lloyd.

Cecile pulled the swivel chair out from under the man and Akihiko winced as Lloyd's rear end collided rather harshly with the metal floor. He cried out in surprise and fury, jumping to his feet and whirling on Cecile like a madman.

"Why would you ever do that?!" He yelled, tugging on his hair and looking frantically around the room.

"It's time to wake up and call it a night," Cecile smiled, wagging her finger at him as though she were a stern mother. "You should stop staying up all night, it's bad for your health at this age."

"Hmph," Lloyd grumbled, dusting off his labcoat and shoving his hands into the pockets. "Everyone knows that scientists like us peak in our fifties."

"Aki-kun, on the other hand, is not that old and should already be heading home. Did you really need him to stay as long as he did?"

"Scientific pursuits and conditioning of the mind are the top priority-"

"And he does that well enough in school!" Cecile grumbled, crossing her arms. Akihiko looked from one scientist to the next, his role almost transforming into that of a troubled child watching his parents argue. He'd never known that feeling himself, of course.

"Head Scientist Lloyd," an artificial voice suddenly called, "you have visitors from the Department of Intelligence and Security."

The voice in question belonged to Aurora, Lloyd's proudest achievement. An AI with a personality of her own, Aurora possessed an intellect greater than any computer system in Britannia. Her voice was like flowing water, calm and kind. If the voice had belonged to a real woman, Akihiko imagined that her beauty would have put all other women to shame.

"CrownSEC? Not those people again." Lloyd sighed, straightening the tie resting beneath his labcoat. "What do they want this time? Are they going to strip our funding for the third time this year? Imprison me for doing my job?"

"Their intentions are unclear," Aurora responded, "but they are five in number. They are armed, and though they appear to be high-ranking, their faces are hidden behind their helmets. Facial recognition is therefore impossible, as is linking these individuals to their profiles in the city's database."

"What rank are they?" Akihiko asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Unknown."

The three of them looked at each other slowly, silent as the grave. The rank should have been clearly visible on their uniforms or armor, but even Aurora didn't know?

"That's not possible." Cecile clasped her hands together.

"Honestly..." Lloyd scoffed. With a shake of his head and a tut-tut of the mouth, the lab's leading scientist then moved to the door and out into the hallway. Cecile and Akihiko took one quick look at each other before chasing after the man, each as worried as the other.

"What's going on?" Akihiko said nervously, sweating despite the cold air around them.

"This has been happening lately." Cecile said quietly. "Security forces in the city have been more and more active, searching homes and businesses even though crime is at an all-time low. A lot of people are worried."

"Why is this happening all of a sudden?" Akihiko insisted, reaching over to grab the woman's shoulder.

"It might have appeared sudden, but I can assure you that this has been building up for some time," Lloyd interjected, rubbing his chin. "With the Empress in such poor health and the current Zero so soft-spoken, respect for the crown and its subjects is practically nonexistent. These so-called 'security companies' never had much of a leash on them to begin with."

"CrownSEC used to be the most reliable, but now I'm not so sure." Cecile sighed and shook her head. "The smaller branches have always avoided stepping on Kozuki Kallen's toes, but now…"

CrownSEC. Nearly three years after Nunnally vi Britannia took the throne, the United Federation of Nations, or U.F.N., had convened to discuss the possibility of reinstating a military presence in the countries of the world. Despite a frightening increase in support for such a decision, a two-thirds majority was reached in opposition, and the matter was put to rest. Unfortunately, a great number of officials and members of the world's elite decided to take matters into their own hands. This gave rise to several prominent Private Military Companies, or PMCs, funded in secret and wrapped around the finger of the highest bidder. Nearly a decade had passed before their supporters were jailed, and their initial source of income was immediately crippled. Time had taken its toll on the Black Knights, as well; with their dwindling numbers and resources, it was only a matter of time before the most resilient PMCs overwhelmed them. In a desperate attempt to maintain order and protect the crown, Empress Nunnally and her closest advisors commissioned the development of their own defense force.

Thus, Crown Security was born, a conglomerate of PMCs funded directly by the crown and confined to Japan. While initially against the decision to use PMCs as a shield, a lack of alternatives forced the Empress into heeding the advice of her royal advisors. Newborn PMCs were carefully handpicked from the now-thriving market, groups with little to no financial backing or established loyalties. It wasn't long before local law enforcement agencies were absorbed into CrownSEC, creating conflict between old and new players in the game. A schism erupted shortly thereafter, an incident which resulted in the creation of new "security companies," many of which were loyal only to certain businesses. Laws were still enforced and the general public protected, though it was rarely done for any reason other than profit. CrownSEC had always been the strongest and most loyal of these companies, their leadership comprised mainly of retired Black Knights. It wasn't long after the schism that the Black Knights disbanded, with the more prominent members seeking to continue their protection of the Empress. For her efforts against the Demon Emperor and her vast military experience, Kozuki Kallen was a shoo-in for Head of Security. CrownSEC managed to keep the other companies in check, but...

"Kallen stepped down this year." Lloyd said, taking a moment to adjust his glasses mid-stride. "Some new moron is in her place, and if the current atmosphere wasn't enough of a clue, he doesn't know a pen from a pistol. We've traded a war hero for a politician, something that never bodes well. Things in the city are bound to get worse from here on out."

"That's awful..." Akihiko muttered. To tell the truth, he'd been blissfully unaware of the political strife taking place in Tokyo. His classes and extracurricular activities already took a bit of a toll, and what free time he had left was always devoted to the lab; current events didn't rank very high on his list of priorities or personal interests. With no more wars, terrorist attacks, or significant criminal organizations remaining, he'd honestly believed that Tokyo was safe.

"_But that was just from _my _perspective. Was I wrong?"_ Akihiko bit his lip, cursing himself. Intelligence was no excuse for ignorance, he knew that better than anyone.

Lloyd scoffed again, looking back at the boy with a wry smile. "No, what is truly awful is how these lowbrow soldiers can just waltz right into a person's domain and interfere with their work without any rhyme or reason! I'm going to start setting up a defensive barrier from now on."

"Lloyd-san," Cecile sang out with a nervous smile, "didn't we talk about disintegrating our guests?"

"They aren't guests, they're interlopers," Lloyd growled, "and it would seem that they are either an up-and-coming patrol unit, or…"

"Or?" Cecile inquired, her voice soft and almost trembling. Lloyd didn't answer, suddenly breaking out into a jog as he removed his glasses and wiped them on his sleeve. The three of them quickly returned to the lab's main chamber. With its impressive size, glowing walls and mountains of equipment, the place was enough to take anyone's breath away. Even Akihiko had been at a loss for words on his first day.

Anxious thoughts gave way to nostalgia, and with that, navigating the maze of equipment was suddenly much more difficult. Akihiko slipped back into his memories for the second time that day, mouth set in a rigid frown as he jumped over one last bundle of wires and followed his friends.

Though he'd been grateful for his home at Ashford Academy, he couldn't escape the endless tedium. Even on his very first day, Akihiko had a trying time staying awake in class. He continued to attend out of obligation to his uncle, who had so generously raised him and provided for him. What a surprise it had been, then, to be called out of his dorm and taken away by the city's most renowned scientists. Suzaku's old colleagues had spirited him away from the academy and into the deepest heart of the Tokyo Settlement, hardly speaking to him until they'd arrived at their destination. That was when he learned who they were, what they wanted from him, and where his future lied.

Cecile, who was kind and motherly, initially got on his nerves with her teasing nature. It wasn't long before he learned to love her company. Though soft-spoken at times and very patient, Akihiko had seen her angry once before. From that day forward, he'd resolved to never get on her bad side.

Then there was the _famous_ Lloyd Asplund, rivaled in his genius by only one individual: a woman he rarely spoke of, whose name Akihiko had never known. The rival in question had long since retired from their line of work, something that Lloyd seemed quite offended by. As eccentric as he was brilliant, it was this man that had kindled Akihiko's scientific talents and killed his laziness. To a point, anyway.

Lloyd and Cecile had taken him out of his boring everyday life, laughing and poking and challenging his knowledge all the way to their laboratory. It had filled him with such pride, to study under them and remain in their company...

Reaching the top of the stairs and quickly spinning around, Akihiko moved faster in order to keep up with the two scientists ahead. The catwalk was still quite slippery from the incident earlier that night, and so he was extra careful not to lose his footing. The catwalk ran all along the lab and rose into the next level, stairwells scattered all around to spare them a long walk. A second set of metal stairs led to a cramped chamber red with rust and overflowing with steam: the entrance to the labs. With its rusty pipes, rusty floors, and second-rate lighting, it was obvious that none of the funds had been applied here. Even so, the bright blue glow reached up and peeked through the grated metal at their feet, a precious little hint of the wonders that were hidden below.

_BANGBANGBANG! _

Akihiko fell back against a large pipe in surprise, stunned as he watched Lloyd and Cecile jump in place and clutch their chests. There was a time and place for jokes about their age and heart palpitations, but that was best saved for later. The banging on the watertight door ahead of them continued, the single incandescent bulb above flickering occasionally from the vibrations.

"Wouldn't be so forceful if they didn't have that armor." Akihiko chortled, scratching his head and flashing Cecile a weak smile. Neither she nor Lloyd paid him any heed, which was understandable. He'd always been pretty good at hiding his own fear, something that was clearly written all over their faces. Lloyd took a couple nervous steps forward, reaching for the intercom on the wall next to the door. His finger hovered over the button for just a moment before he slammed it forward, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"What do you want?" Lloyd snapped. He released the button and waited patiently for the reply, and it didn't take long.

"We are here on official business," a muffled voice boomed through the speaker. "We were sent to interview one 'Akihiko Ryota' regarding a job opening in CrownSEC's R&amp;D level."

"Persistent lot, aren't you?" Lloyd groaned. He released the button again, turning around and sliding down the wall to the floor.

"CrownSEC wants to interview me?" Akihiko blinked, clearly surprised.

"Something along those lines," Cecile mumbled. She looked to Lloyd and he to her, their expressions grim. She sighed with eyes shut tight, leaning against a pipe and hugging her chest. "I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later…"

Suddenly, mumbled voices on the other side of the door. Soft thumping, more voices, and a faint sound like clicking.

"Cecile," Lloyd said quietly, "go ahead and escort the boy to the server room. I think it's time for Akihiko to receive his inheritance."

"The one you're always sleeping on?" The boy snickered.

"You're not inheriting my lab, so you would be wise to let go of that fantasy." Lloyd flashed him a genuine, tired smile and slowly rose to his feet. "You remember what to do, Cecile?"

The brilliant scientist's colleague looked just as tired as he did, all of a sudden. "I do, but...Lloyd?"

"Not now, Cecile." Lloyd said with a wave of his hand, turning to once again face the watertight door ahead. "I'll be the one to greet our guests, so hurry up and do what you need to do."

Akihiko cocked his head to the side, confused as Cecile suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs and back into the massive chamber below. Their usual working area was still quite damp, though not quite as dangerous to run in as it would have been earlier. And run they did, as fast as Cecile's legs could carry her. It wasn't very fast, to be honest, but Akihiko could tell just how hard she was trying.

"What's going on?" He asked with concern, leaning forward as they ran.

"We have to send you away," Cecile replied, "even though we don't want to. I know Lloyd can be a little grating at times, but we've both enjoyed having you here with us."

He tried to get a better look at her face and her eyes, but she kept herself hidden behind the veil of her dull, blue hair. She said not a word, however, and they continued to run in silence. Every project they passed, finished and unfinished, was another memory. Setting off the sprinkler system was definitely a first, though.

"Obviously this isn't anything good," Akihiko said, "but can you at least tell me what's going on? I'm just a student and part-time assistant around here, and I'm not exactly wealthy. It's not like I went on a murderous rampage, either. What does CrownSEC want with me?"

"You're very intelligent," Cecile said in her usual, motherly tone, "so I'm sure you realize that we have no time to discuss this right now. When you get where you need to go, you'll probably find out what's happening on your own."

The two of them ran past their most recent projects for what Akihiko presumed to be the final time, dashing into the corridor ahead. They'd nearly made it halfway before the explosion threw them off balance.

"Lloyd-san!" Akihiko cried, wrenching his arm away from Cecile and heading back the way they came.

"Akihiko!" She cried desperately, reaching out for him as he ran. He didn't get far before the blast door came crashing down, its gunmetal surface reflecting the gray cloud of despair within his own heart.

"Head Scientist Lloyd Asplund has been apprehended," Aurora's voice rang out in the corridor, the glass doors behind them quickly sliding open. "Please move quickly, as these protective measures were not meant to withstand CrownSEC weaponry."

"Akihiko, we need to go!" Cecile hissed, grabbing his arm firmly as he continued to stare at the wall of metal that separated him from his other teacher. His friend. Akihiko turned around and finally complied with Cecile's demand, staring blankly ahead as he struggled to comprehend the situation. The two of them sprinted into the central computer room as the glass doors slid shut behind them.

Stunned, they could only watch as each and every console displayed a black screen with numerous error codes scrolling down. One by one, they watched as the servers in the freezing room ahead were shut down. Akihiko turned to face Cecile, real fear etched on his face this time.

"A data purge…?"

"This is serious, Akihiko. There's no coming back from what's happening tonight, and I truly hope you understand that." Cecile moved over to the last and largest computer, the only one still operational, and typed her commands with urgency. "You have to leave the city, and if you do return, you will do so only after you are amply prepared. A good friend of ours will be taking care of you, at least for a little while."

Akihiko remained silent as she finished typing, and he looked on in wonder as the servers beyond the glass slid down into the floor and disappeared beneath sliding panels. A much larger panel then slid open, revealing a new passageway at the end of the room. Cecile spun around and grabbed Akihiko by the shoulders, planting a firm kiss on his forehead before wrapping him in a tight hug.

"There's a Knightmare Frame down there, in a pool of water that descends into an isolated section of piping. That pipe will take you out to the ocean, outside of Tokyo and into one of the neighboring areas. One of your father's friends will be waiting for you there, maybe even Suzaku."

"My father's-?!"

"Hush!" Cecile clamped a hand over his mouth, smiling cheekily as he pouted behind it. "That Knightmare Frame belonged to your father and it will respond to you. It will recognize you, and you alone, as its pilot. Rather than an activation code, this Knightmare only requires you to place your hand on the keyboard within and speak your name."

"My name?" Akihiko grumbled. Cecile removed her hand and he coughed a bit, still looking completely shellshocked.

"Your real name. 'Ryota,' was a false name given to you by Suzaku in an attempt to keep you safe. And it worked, for a little while at least. Say your true name, and the Knightmare will take you to a preset destination. Somewhere safe, where you can learn who you really are."

Cecile leaned forward, her lips a soothing volcano against his ear. She whispered one last, sweet flame against his skin and wrapped in him a final hug.

"You have to go, now. Go, and don't you dare look back. I won't forgive you if you do!"

"Okay." Akihiko nodded, fought to quell the rising storm in his chest, and ran through the next set of sliding glass doors into the server room. Not once did he look back.

"_I can't look back!" _He thought, teeth grinding and knuckles whitening as he descended into the area Cecile had described. The chamber itself was nearly pitch black apart from the glow of the water, rising up and reflecting off of the Knightmare floating within. He took one step forward, and another, and then another. It was another two or three steps before the panel slid shut behind him, causing Akihiko to jump in alarm. The chamber was suddenly flooded with deep blue light, revealing more of the Knightmare's appearance than the light of the water did.

Smooth black and framed with gold, unlike any machine he'd seen in a textbook or heard of on the Internet. It was most certainly a transformation-type, presently locked in its transport mode. The cockpit suddenly burst open, the light of the screens within granting him a warm welcome.

"_Am I really doing this?" _

The sound of gunfire in the room above him was all he needed to hear. It ripped him apart inside to think of what may have happened to his friends, but he already promised that he wouldn't look back. Akihiko shook his head, slapped his hands against his face, and steeled himself. Carefully approaching the Knightmare so as not to fall into the water below, he slowly crawled up and fell into the cockpit with grace.

"_Now then, the cockpit…"_

His fascination with Knightmare Frames had finally paid off, something he took a moment to relish in as the cockpit quickly closed above him and locked into place. The keyboard Cecile mentioned suddenly snapped out in front of him, the surface smooth and glowing with a faint purple hue as it waited for his command.

He took a deep breath. One, two, three...exhale. Another. One, two, three…

"Akihiko...Lamperouge."

The cockpit immediately lit up with various buttons, screens and holographic displays as the Knightmare once again had life breathed into its system. Hovering right in front of him was the Knightmare's model name and specifications.

_Generation X:::Shinkirou ALPHA_

_Pilot:::Akihiko Lamperouge_

_Absolute Protection Territory::: Disengaged_

He rubbed the sleep from his right eye with a yawn, blinking slowly as the first screen disappeared. What replaced it was a map of the route his new Knightmare would be taking; it would be taking him out of Tokyo, just as Cecile said. Without waiting for any further acknowledgement, the Shinkirou ALPHA quickly pulled the keyboard away from him and locked its user commands, sinking into the water.

Akihiko leaned back in the seat as the entire cockpit was plunged into darkness. His mind followed not long after, and all that awaited him was a deep sleep as dark as the metal cocoon around him.

"_Who am I…? Lloyd-san, Cecile-san...Uncle Suzaku...who am I?"_

* * *

**Important:** Please see my profile for a critical update regarding my stories.


End file.
